1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tampons and in particular to tampon applicators having a tip with lubricant to facilitate the placement of a tampon into a body cavity.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.98
Catamenial tampons are inserted into a woman""s vagina to absorb menstrual fluid, blood and other body secretions. One conventional way of inserting such tampons is with the use of an applicator.
The traditional two-piece applicator design includes a hollow applicator having a tampon telescopically mounted therein and a plunger element which forces the tampon outwardly. Considerable effort has been directed to reduce the force required to expel the tampon but the problem of ease and comfort during the insertion still exists. The direct insertion of the dry absorbent fibers of a tampon often causes irritation of the vaginal walls. Plastic applicators can pinch or cut tissue during insertion and paper applicators require an increased expulsion force which can cause the applicator to deform or the tampon to be inserted incorrectly.
Among the relevant prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,671 to Coleman and 5,569,177 to Fox, et al.
The Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,671 discloses an inserter equipped with a moveable and removable fluid reservoir at the place of tampon exit and conduits which carry a portion of the fluid to the other end of the tampon. The tampon inserter is unduly complicated, expensive and requires a considerable force to rupture the fluid seal.
Fox, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,177 features an insertion tip which extends outwardly from an inner telescopically mounted member and within which a tampon is mounted. The tampon is expelled through the tip when force is applied to the tampon. Various tips are disclosed in the patent.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,726 which discloses a lubricating tampon having a container triangular in cross-section having a gathered inner edge around an opening through which a tear-string extends and with a lower surface scored on circles to release a lubricant on pulling the string. The V-shaped plastic container stretches as the tampon is ejected.
The present invention is distinctly different from the prior art and has the unique advantages of being inexpensive, easy to use, and comfortable in use.
This invention relates to tampons and more particularly to tampon applicators which are easy to use and comfortable in use.
In the invention, the tampon applicator includes inner and outer hollow members with a tampon mounted within the outer member. The inner member is telescopically mounted within the hollow outer member with its end surface adapted to contact the tampon. The inner member projects outwardly from one end of the outer member and is slideable therewithin to serve as a plunger. A lubricant is mounted within the other end of the outer member which is of suitable material such as plastic or coated paper or paperboard or any other material that could be used in connection with an applicator.
In use, an outer seal is removed or broken from the outer member so that the lubricant is exposed. The movement of the inner member forces the tampon outwardly through a fragile inner seal with the lubricant spreading along the tip and sides of the tampon. The use of the lubricant permits easy and comfortable insertion of the tampon lessening the chances of irritating sensitive tissues.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tampon applicator which is easy to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tampon applicator which is inexpensive and provides lubrication for ease of insertion.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tampon applicator which includes a tampon and a telescopic plunger mounted within an outer cylinder and a lubricant reservoir at the tip of the cylinder which may be sealed within the cylinder by a removable strip or other material, the plunger forcing the tampon outwardly with a coating of lubricant when force is applied to the plunger.